Delivering advertising content during playing of streaming video content, such as video on-demand content, involves balancing advertising revenue while providing a favorable user experience, in order to attract and retain users.
Many different methods for delivering advertising content in streaming video environments have been utilized. For example, digital television broadcasts often utilize advertising content placed in various locations throughout a broadcast, such as before a show (pre-roll), during a show (mid-roll), and after a show (post-roll). However, a viewer may avoid watching such advertising content by recording the show on a digital video recorder (DVR) and then fast-forwarding through the advertising content during later playback.